Transportation of a wheeled vehicle, whether motorized or manually propelled, for example, a motorcycle, trike, tricycle, bicycle, etc., in the back of a truck, such as in the bed of a pickup truck, flatbed truck etc., can oftentimes be challenging. Particularly, during transportation of a wheeled vehicle in the rear bed of a pickup truck or flatbed truck, the motorcycle or other wheeled vehicle, may shift or move, for example, to the side. This may require the driver of the truck to periodically stop and readjust the motorcycle or other vehicle to prevent the vehicle from falling or becoming damaged.
Accordingly, at least one of the wheels or tires (e.g., the front or rear wheel or tire of a motorcycle) should be stabilized such that movement of the wheel or tire, and therefore, the motorcycle, itself, in a side-to-side manner should be minimized, restricted or even prevented. Thus, there is a need in the art for a wheel stabilizing assembly that can easily attach to a support surface, such as the wall of the pickup truck bed, and receive at least a portion of the wheel or tire therein. It would be beneficial if the assembly is easy to access and easy to install when needed. For instance, the wheel stabilizing assembly should be small and easy to store when not in use.
It would also be beneficial if the proposed wheel stabilizing assembly is size adjustable to fit or removably secure or mount to truck beds and other support surfaces having different sizes, widths or dimensions. For example, many truck beds, including pickup truck beds, have side or rear walls that are different sizes than the walls of other truck beds. A universal wheel stabilizing assembly that could adjust to the different sizes of different truck bed walls would be advantageous.